I Just Can't Live Without You
by YingFaXiaoLang
Summary: Sakura is an average high school student.Syaoran is on the run for a crime he didn't commit.What happens when Syaoran transfers to Sakura's school and she gets involved?R
1. Prologue

Note : 2nd fic. It has a bit of almost every genre. The idea came from listening to the song Always by Saliva. It's most likely going to be very long. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CCS or lyrics to Saliva's "Always"  
  
Summary: Sakura is your average, high school student. Syaoran is on the run for a crime he didn't commit. What happens when Syaoran transfers to Sakura's school and she gets involved?  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
I Just Can't Live Without You - Prologue  
  
Footsteps could be heard behind him. Tall apartment buildings could be seen in every direction. His messy chocolate brown hair was blowing back from the speed of his running. The sunglasses he was wearing fell off his face, revealing his deep amber eyes. The large suitcase he was holding was weighing him down. Cursing, he shoved people out of his way.  
  
Everything was working out according to his plan, but he had overlooked a few minor details. Like hiding his face from the public's eyes, and especially his escape. His worst mistake was planning his getaway, which ended up with the predicament he was in now.  
  
The shouts from walking people caused a perfect distraction. He rounded the corner and moved quickly into the dark alley, evading his followers. He spotted a ladder on the side of one of the buildings. Hearing voices nearby, he decided to climb.  
  
He hid himself behind the solid brick railing, just enough to see his followers. Each was dressed in a black army uniform and wore matching black shades. They were armed with a couple sniper rifles and handguns. There were at least half a dozen of them. They had obviously noticed that they had missed the man with the chocolate brown hair after they didn't see him around the next block. All had their backs facing the man with the brown hair. One was talking on a cell phone.  
  
"Sir, we lost him. I don't know how, but he will pay for his crime." The one on the phone spoke confidently to the person on the other end. Then he hung up. "He couldn't have gotten far, he is the wealthiest and most well- known teen in all of Hong Kong." The one that was talking on the cell phone turned to the others. "Four of you surround this block. Don't get the public involved." He ordered the men. Being the tallest and most well built, he was probably the leader of their little group.  
  
The men dispersed around the block, trying not to scare the public with their threatening weapons. The man with the amber eyes was totally surrounded. He sat on the roof, trying to catch his breath. The stress of the chase had used most of his energy.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed quietly. How was he going to escape? The leader's phone rung. He answered it swiftly.  
  
"No way, that's impossible!" He raised his voice slightly. "We were on his tail, there is no way in hell he could have made it all the way to the Li mansion in such a short period of time." The leader was in total denial. "Yes sir, I understand that you received a call from someone that had reported seeing him at his house. I'll be over there ASAP." He hung up the phone and swore.  
  
"Sir shall I round up the men?" A young officer asked immediately.  
  
"Tell them to hurry their asses up! We have to get to the Li mansion!" The leader yelled in an agitated tone. "You," the leader pointed to a sniper. "Stay here in case he shows up again. Remember, he's well trained in martial arts."  
  
"Yes sir!" The eager young man jumped up. He lacked experience, but fearlessly accepted his responsibility. After the black cars arrived the other men left. The remaining sniper began walking around the block. The man on the roof sighed in relief.  
  
'One man is nothing to take down. I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to jump him and knock him out. Then it's the next bus to that private jet the guys prepared for me' He smiled at the thought. He would be out of the country before dusk.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Syaoran Li was lying on his bed reading a long novel. The Li mansion had everything. A private pool, a training area for him to tune up his martial arts or sword skills and it even had a private helicopter pad. He ran one hand through his messy chocolate brown hair and yawned. He wished something would happen around here . . .  
  
"Master Li, Master Li!" Li's elderly butler ran into the room in frenzy. "You must hurry and get out to the helicopter."  
  
"Wei, what do you mean?" Syaoran sat up, confused. He put down the book he was reading.  
  
"The police are going to arrive here in half an hour to arrest you. Your mother has agreed to get you out of the country until this is settled." Wei explained as fast as his mouth could move. His gray moustache was disorderly, and sweat was dripping from his forehead. "I'll prepare some suitcases for you but you have to hurry!"  
  
Syaoran stood up in total shock. His jaw dropped open. He couldn't move a muscle. Wei panicked and dragged him to the helicopter. Syaoran was still in a state of shock and confusion when Wei tossed him a suitcase.  
  
"Master Li, please do not get anyone involved in this!" Wei yelled over the helicopter blades. "We'll keep in contact with you using this cell phone." Wei handed Syaoran a new cell phone in a box. He also handed him a piece of paper with a telephone number. "If you need to get a hold of your mother or I use this number! The police will most likely tap into our phone lines! Good Luck Master Li!"  
  
The helicopter left the mansion ten minutes before the cops and the men in the black shades arrived. The leader was pissed. He noticed a helicopter flying over the waters into the setting sun. The Li family was going to have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"You know, it's people like you that keep us from doing our jobs properly." The leader pointed his index finger at Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother, and stormed off. Yelan stood calmly like nothing had happened.  
  
Li had finally come back to reality. He was sure that he would have to take this seriously. He was being framed for sure; he just needed the evidence to prove it. He was 17 years old, almost an adult. He would receive the sentence of an adult if he were to be charged for a crime, by order of the Li clan elders. One thing still puzzled him. What crime had he committed?  
  
"We're going to drop you off at the airport in Shanghai." The pilot informed Syaoran. "It would be best if you could choose a final destination now so we can make the preparations for your flight. Any preferred places you'd like to visit?"  
  
Syaoran thought about an ideal destination to hide out. He wanted to understand the language wherever he was going. He understood Japanese, English, Latin, and a couple others. It would be expected that he would choose the US, since his family had many business connections there. However, he had always wanted to visit Japan.  
  
"How about Japan?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Anywhere specific?" The pilot asked. He had to choose a small destination that wouldn't be easy to find, but he had to go to a place with an airport. Syaoran recalled some travel brochures his mother had left in the dining room one evening. He had looked through the pile. There was Rome, Paris, Colorado, Ottawa, Tokyo and one other from Japan. He read the details of each one. The last one was described as an average sized Japanese town, with an airport at the outskirts of it. It would be perfect.  
  
"Yeah, Tomoeda."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
There was a garden. A large garden with a beautiful cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Cherry blossom petals were drifting from the bright blue skies. A warm comforting, feeling filled the air. Beneath the tree was the shadow of a person. The girl with the auburn hair saw the shadowed figure face her. She couldn't make out the face. Suddenly she was drawn to the figure who extended his arms to her as if to embrace her. She heard the words "I love you" as if mouthed by the figure in shadow.  
  
She was within an arms reach when suddenly the figure vanished. The cherry blossom tree turned into a rotten stump. The air became cold and the skies dark and cloudy. A similar shadowed figure to the first appeared. It had a visible knife in its right hand. It lunged at the girl with the auburn hair. She screamed. Fortunately, the shadowed figure disappeared, the knife inches from the face of the girl. Then the girl heard a different voice speaking to her.  
  
"Don't be so blind . . ."  
  
End Prologue. Review please^_^! No updates for this story until I get 5 reviews! I will be grateful for any kind of comments. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CCS or lyrics to Saliva's "Always"  
  
Summary: Sakura is your average, high school student. Syaoran is on the run for a crime he didn't commit. What happens when Syaoran transfers to Sakura's school and she gets involved?  
  
Notes: Before we begin this next chapter, I would like to clarify some things. First of all, I purposely made the last few paragraphs confusing for a little bit of a cliffhanger into this section. THERE IS NO SARS CRISIS IN MY STORY! For those who were wondering.  
  
Oh a few other things I must mention: Kero is a hamster in my story, Suppy is a cat, Nakuru is Eroil's cousin, S+S have never met, and all other relationships are the same. Reminder to all that there is NO MAGIC! Therefore, Eroil is not a half reincarnation of Clow.  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
On with the story . . .  
  
I Just Can't Live Without You - Chapter 1  
  
Sakura Kinomoto's eyes shot open. She sat up slowly in her bed, realizing that she was sweating heavily. Her pulse was racing. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It read 6:30, too late to go back to sleep. Sakura rolled out from under the covers and removed the towel she had placed on the mattress the night before.  
  
Sakura peeked out the window at the dawning skies. Her yellow walls reflected the sunlight beautifully through the glass. Sakura let out a large yawn and stretched.  
  
Kero, Sakura's pet hamster stirred in his cage. He was a very strange hamster. His creamy fur looked almost yellow and he rarely exercised on his wheel. He sat around most of the time and ate a lot. Kero even required sugar in anything he consumed or else he wouldn't eat.  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She put on her slippers and walked over to Kero's cage. Kero came to the front glass panel and stared into Sakura's emerald eyes.  
  
"I had the same dream again Kero," Sakura whispered quietly to the hamster. It seemed like Kero was actually listening to Sakura, which made Sakura smile. Her expression changed to a look of wonder. "I should really talk to Tomoyo about all this. It has been two weeks since all of this began. I was sure this time that the knife was going to get me squarely between the eyes. Every time it gets closer. And the two voices. The second one always says that same confusing phrase. Is it normal to have a reoccurring dream?"  
  
Sakura sighed. She put her index finger against the glass in front of Kero. Sakura moved her finger along the surface of the glass in a circular motion. Kero imitated the motion with his body movements.  
  
"At least I woke up later than usual this morning." Sakura continued to slide her finger along the glass while Kero followed. Sakura smiled again. "Do hamsters dream? I'll bet they do! It's always nice to have someone who listens to me."  
  
Kero walked away from the glass and over to his empty food bowl. Sakura laughed at her pet.  
  
"I'll get you some food. I have to be ready for school in a couple hours." Sakura stepped in front of her mirror and inspected herself. Her messy, shoulder length auburn hair was matted everywhere. Her pink pajamas were soaked with her sweat. "Don't I look great!" Sakura said sarcastically to herself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Syaoran slept peacefully on the plane. He was sitting in first class, but insisted on switched seats with a pregnant woman. He sat between a large Japanese man who snored and a nerd that wouldn't shut up. Reminded him of his four sisters when they sleep. Eventually he fell asleep, since these were the conditions he was used to. Very loud and very annoying.  
  
Upon arrival, Syaoran was greeted by one of his mother's very old friends. She was very kind and cheerful. Age had given her a few wrinkles, but her indigo eyes shone with the energy of a young woman. She didn't have many gray strands in her little black bun at the back of her head. He had to address her as Mrs. Nakamura, using one of the more popular surnames, or people would get suspicious of Syaoran. If they used a common surname, people would ignore them more.  
  
She explained that she would be his guide to Tomoeda and would be taking him to his new apartment. Mrs. Nakamura mentioned that there was furniture and appliances set up for him there.  
  
They walked out of the airport to a small red Lexus. Syaoran glanced out the window of the passenger side, taking in as much of his new surroundings as possible. There were tons of cherry blossom trees. It reminded him of the cherry blossom tree at home that he used to read under. Each home had a stone wall around it, acting as a fence.  
  
Mrs. Nakamura stopped the car in front of a four-story apartment building. Syaoran grabbed his luggage out of the trunk. Syaoran thanked Mrs. Nakamura. She handed him a business card with a phone number on the back and a map of Tomoeda. She said to use the number on the back to get in touch with her if he needed anything. Mrs. Nakamura added that he would be attending Tomoeda High and that there was a letter inside the map with other information.  
  
"You're in apartment 425 I believe." Mrs. Nakamura held out a set of keys and placed them in Syaoran's hands. "I'll give you a tour of Tomoeda after school tomorrow. Everything else has been left in the apartment. Best of luck to you Syaoran."  
  
"Arigato," Syaoran thanked Mrs. Nakamura again for her help. She climbed into the car and drove away.  
  
Syaoran walked into the apartment building. He opened the door of apartment 425 hesitantly; making sure that nothing was blocking the entry. He closed the door behind him and flicked on the nearest light switch. He put his suitcases down.  
  
On his right was the kitchen with a large fridge. There was a small table for two in the kitchen. Syaoran placed the keys and the map down. He took a few steps forward. Syaoran saw a glass coffee table, a couch, a recliner and a 20-inch TV. There was a window to the left of the TV. Then he looked to his left and saw an open door. He walked into the open door and found a room with green wallpaper and a mattress. He saw some packages of green linen on the floor. He saw a bathroom to the side. Syaoran walked out of his bedroom. On the other side of the apartment there was another bathroom, a spare room with a laptop set up and a closet with a laundry machine and a dryer. He opened the cabinets above the laundry machine and found a couple of towels, detergent and bleach.  
  
Syaoran sat down at the table in the kitchen. Syaoran opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything he could drink. It was full of food much to Syaoran's surprise. He grabbed himself a can of pop. He opened up all the cabinets to find non-perishables, dishes and glasses. There were pots and cutlery in the drawers beside the sink.  
  
'Wow, Mom really got everything here quickly.' Syaoran thought to himself. 'But what do you expect, she is the most organized person I know.'  
  
He opened the map and found an envelope. He removed the piece of paper from inside. It had his subject list written on it and a map of the school. Syaoran read further. There was a letter to him from his mother saying not to return unless he was cleared of all charges. Yelan had also written to stay out of trouble and not to get anyone involved in this. She had written that he should try to make friends, but not to let any info about where he's from come out from his mouth. Syaoran sighed and picked up the cell phone Wei had given him.  
  
'I might as well get settled. I have a feeling that I'll be here for a long time.' Syaoran sat down on a chair and began to read the manual.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" A man in shades swore at the person on the other end of the phone. He carried a heavy black suitcase with him and was dressed in a black trench coat. "How could you morons do this to me? This little plan to frame that Li kid is not working." He rubbed his eyes in extreme fatigue.  
  
"Calm down Tim! It wasn't our fault that the plane had to make an emergency landing in Tomoeda." The person Tim was speaking to tried to calm him down.  
  
"John, how can I stay calm? I'm stuck Japan, I don't know the language and these colored contacts are really beginning to bother me. I don't have a case to put them in!" Tim yelled at John. "I'm at the airport, there's tons of people around and I'm so fucking jet lagged!" A small child stared at Tim. He shot the kid an aggravated look. The kid ran away to his mother.  
  
"Alright listen up," John spoke slowly and clearly. "Do you have your credit card with you?"  
  
"Of course you dumbass!"  
  
"Go buy yourself a Japanese dictionary, get whatever else you need and we'll come to you." John finished before hanging up.  
  
Tim managed to buy a contact container and a Japanese dictionary for himself before leaving the airport. He went to the nearest men's room and took out the colored contacts to reveal his true eye color. Tim removed the wig. He rubbed his eyes and inspected himself. His short, blond hair complemented his gray eyes well. The whole time he made sure no one was watching. The suitcase never left his side.  
  
He had made it through customs because his group had taken a private plane and when he was in the Japanese airport, the customs officers thought his bag was full of documents. Also, they didn't understand each other when they communicated.  
  
'Fortunately, we have connections to some of the best plastic surgeons in the world. My face is nearly identical to the kid's. These colored contacts are pretty sweet as well. The almost match the Li boy's eye color perfectly' Tim smiled and admired his sexy body in the bathroom mirror.  
  
Tim found a small and cheap hotel near the airport. He got the cheapest decent room, since he figured he would be there for a while. His group would have to find another private plane to Japan and it would take them time to devise a plan. He locked his room and fell into a deep, relaxed state of sleep.  
  
Well there's chapter 1 for you people. I don't know any brands of cars that are most common in Japan if you're wondering. I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update since I want to finish my other fic soon. ^_^ Thanks to all the reviews for my little intro. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of CCS or lyrics to Saliva's "Always"  
  
Summary: Sakura is your average, high school student. Syaoran is on the run for a crime he didn't commit. What happens when Syaoran transfers to Sakura's school and she gets involved?  
  
Notes: Before we begin this next chapter, I would like to clarify some things. THERE IS NO SARS CRISIS IN MY STORY! For those who were wondering. And I don't know the currency in Hong Kong or how it might relate to American or Canadian, so whatever! If you really want proper figures, get me the info.  
  
Oh a few other things I must mention: Kero is a hamster in my story, Suppy is a cat, Nakuru is Eroil's cousin, S+S have never met, and all other relationships are the same. Reminder to all that there is NO MAGIC! Therefore, Eroil is not a half reincarnation of Clow.  
  
" " = Speech  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
On with the story . . .  
  
I Just Can't Live Without You - Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura's cheerful voice drew the attention of a raven- haired girl that was sitting at a desk looking out a window. Her amethyst eyes also shone with happiness. Sakura took the seat beside Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend and cousin. They were in the second row from the back of their classroom, side-by-side and next to the window.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Did you hear? There's a new student coming today." Tomoyo whispered to her cousin. Sakura rearranged her school skirt in a more comfortable position. She was feeling very edgy today.  
  
"Really?" Sakura sounded very surprised. Then she remembered what important issue she had to speak to Tomoyo about. The bell rang before Sakura could explain anything to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, I need to talk to you at lunch. It's urgent ok?" Sakura whispered as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning class." Ms. Yoshimatsu greeted her pupils politely. She was fairly tall and orderly, but one of the most reasonable teachers in Tomoeda High. Her neatly cropped shoulder length brown hair matched her long skirt perfectly and highlighted her personality.  
  
She opened her planning book to see what was going on today. "It's seems we have a new student today. Mr. Li, you may come in now." The door of the classroom opened. A boy with messy chocolate brown hair walked in the door. He had a stern look on his face and his amber eyes burned with energy. He was good-looking compared to other teens. All of the girls were drooling except for Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura was blushing a bit while trying not to stare at Syaoran's perfect features.  
  
"Syaoran Li has been transferred from Hong Kong. Please do your best to help him out today. Syaoran you may sit behind Sakura." Ms. Yoshimatsu pointed to the empty desk behind Sakura. Sakura was incredibly nervous. Sure Syaoran was good-looking, but he didn't seem like a very sincere person. Tomoyo smiled at her cousin who was looking around the room nervously. Syaoran calmly took his seat behind Sakura.  
  
'Hooeee . . . this is going to be a long day,' Sakura thought as she attempted to ignore Syaoran staring at the back of her head.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura sat under a cherry blossom tree and ate lunch. Syaoran hadn't said one word to Sakura and she was very thankful. She needed her courage to speak to Tomoyo about her dream without sounding crazy. Then again, Tomoyo wasn't your average adolescent.  
  
"Tomoyo, I had a dream last night," Sakura began slowly, and cautiously, making sure no one could hear them.  
  
"A dream? Is that all? I thought you had a real issue, like you finally found a boyfriend." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, who wasn't amused by her comment.  
  
This wasn't your ordinary dream Tomoyo. It's a reoccurring one." Sakura explained, making sure Tomoyo understood. "For the past little while I've been waking up at different times during the night, heavily perspiring and out of breath. I think something from my dream will affect my real life. I don't know what to do, Tomoyo, I'm worried."  
  
Tomoyo crossed her arms and pondered for a little while. Sakura wasn't the kind of person that would have a sleeping problem.  
  
'A reoccurring dream? That's something you don't hear about everyday. She's really upset though. What if something terrible happens to my best friend? I could never forgive myself.' Tomoyo watched Sakura looking around the school grounds. Sakura's hands were shaking in nervousness, and her face was pale from lack of sleep.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to tell me every single detail in your dream. Don't leave anything out." Tomoyo ordered, for once sounding really worried. Sakura nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm in a garden. There's a large cherry blossom tree in the middle. The air around me is warm and comforting and the skies filled with nothing but fluffy white clouds." Sakura explained, recalling the events of her dream. "Then a shadowed figure appears beneath the tree. Suddenly, I am pulled towards him. I hear the words 'I love you' whispered from the figure. He outstretches his arms as if to embrace me, but when I am almost close enough to touch him everything changes. The figure disappears and the tree becomes a rotten stump. The skies become dark and cloudy and the air is cold. Another figure appears a few feet away from me, holding a visible knife of some sort in his hands. He lunges at me with the knife, I scream, and right before the knife hits me the figure disappears. The last notable thing is what a different voice whispers to me 'don't be so blind'. It sends a chilly sensation down my back every time I hear it."  
  
Tomoyo sat in amazement. Sakura wasn't feeling as nervous as before, but she still looked pale and sickly. Tomoyo stood up and held out her hand to Sakura. Sakura looked at her smiling cousin and pulled herself off the ground using Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"The first thing you need to do is rest. You can't help yourself if you're not at full strength." Tomoyo suggested to Sakura. "Let's go back inside." Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Sakura was about to take her first step towards the door when she felt lightheaded and weak throughout her body. Tomoyo grabbed her cousin to support her but Sakura was to heavy for her to carry to the nurse's office. Sakura looked up with half closed eyes and smiled before fainting. The last thing she heard was Tomoyo's calls for help.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Syaoran Li sat alone in a tree. He wasn't expecting to be eating lunch with anyone since it was his first day. The less information people know about him the better.  
  
He remembered the events that had happened earlier that day. In the class with that nervous girl with the auburn hair, was pretty boring since Syaoran had already learned a lot of the material covered in the course. He was amused though by the nervous girl. After he had shot her a glare, she had slumped in her seat in fear. He noticed that she did look rather sick.  
  
That other girl beside the nervous one just gave Syaoran a kind, welcoming smile.  
  
'Probably like every other person she meets.' Syaoran knew he could never make any friends here. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the shouts of a girl. Syaoran jumped down from the tree and ran towards the sound. He couldn't sit back when someone needed assistance. He wasn't that cruel.  
  
Syaoran rounded the corner only to see that the shouts were coming from the raven-haired girl from earlier. He saw the edgy girl from earlier in her arms. He ran over to investigate since no one else was around.  
  
"What happened? Is your friend alright?" Tomoyo looked up. Syaoran Li was standing before her. Tomoyo was a bit shocked by his sincerity. Syaoran didn't seem the caring type, but she was desperate.  
  
"Can you carry Sakura to the nurse's office? I'll lead you there." Tomoyo asked, Syaoran nodded to her. Syaoran lifted Sakura up and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"By the way, my name's Tomoyo. You don't know how much we both appreciate your help." Tomoyo led Syaoran to the nurse's office.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Tim woke up at noon. What could he possibly do today anyway? He barely managed to find a place to stay. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He dressed himself, and took out the large suitcase from beneath the bed. How much did he manage to steal anyway?  
  
'100,000 . . . 500,000' Tim counted mentally to himself. He had managed to snag almost 10 million from that one bank alone! 'Hey, maybe I'll go for a little walk and buy a few things.'  
  
Tim grabbed his credit card and walked to the ATM in the front entrance of the hotel. He looked at the screen and realized that he didn't understand any of the symbols. He had managed to insert his card by noticing the image underneath a slot. Then he looked down at the keys in front of him. He looked around for any tourists that may be able to help him but saw none. 'Shit, now what am I supposed to do?' Tim was beginning to get very frustrated. 'Why oh why did I have to take this job? It's almost not worth it, especially if I get caught!'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Tomoyo sat at Sakura's side. Sakura was burning up, and was breathing very heavily. Syaoran had left to go to classes. Tomoyo was very worried. She had a million things going through her head. Tomoyo's first priority was to find out more about this Syaoran Li.  
  
'He acts very strangely. One minute he'll kill you just from looking at him, the next he's a very polite and caring person. I hope Sakura's all right, she hasn't been herself lately. I wish she could be cheerful and full of life again. That dream has her really spooked.' Tomoyo saw Sakura roll over in pain before slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, what happened?" Sakura instinctively knew her cousin was watching her every move. "How did I get here? We both know you can't carry me yourself."  
  
Tomoyo grinned knowing that Sakura would be shocked if she knew. Sakura was about to sit up when Tomoyo pushed Sakura back down on the mattress.  
  
"Sakura, your brother said he would come pick you up after school. I have to go to class but you better stay here and rest." Tomoyo informed Sakura. "You had better stay home for the next few days until you feel well."  
  
"But Tomoyo!" Sakura began.  
  
"No, I don't want your condition to grow worse." Tomoyo walked out of the nurse's office.  
  
'But Tomoyo, I was feeling fine this morning! What is wrong with me?'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*  
  
Tomoyo came to check on Sakura after the final bell. Sakura was sitting up, although she still had a high fever. Sakura was in pain from a large headache. Tomoyo sat on the mattress beside her best friend and patted her back in comfort.  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to know who helped you bring me here? Sakura asked. Tomoyo was a bit surprised at Sakura's question.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't want to know." Tomoyo glanced up at the open door to the hallway, watching students walk through the hallways. Sakura watched Tomoyo's eyes to see what she was looking at.  
  
"What? Who?" Sakura turned to look out the door. Sakura choked when she saw what she thought was impossible. In the doorway, stood a sincere- looking Syaoran Li!  
  
"What? He brought me here?" Sakura yelled at Tomoyo pointing directly at Syaoran. Tomoyo nodded with an amused grin on her face. Even if Sakura was sick, how could Tomoyo pass up an opportunity to embarrass her best friend? Especially when Tomoyo had her video camera handy . . .  
  
^_^ Oh how I love making Tomoyo so evil! Sorry people, it will take me a LONG time to update until the summer. I've been putting off too much work lately. But after June there will be fast updates! 


End file.
